


Panic

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers and Eleven | Jane Hopper Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: El kept getting images of the lab. The room where she was kept in when she wouldn’t follow directions, the lab room where she normally slept in. And she kept seeing him.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> we need more El and Will sibling fics.

The rain poured outside the Byers’ home. It was summertime. El had been living with Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan and Will for a few months now. The environment for her was familiar, and she was thankful for that.

 

Now that Jonathan has moved out to New York, she had her own room. She shared a room with Will when she and Hopper moved in, and it felt weird to be by herself in a room again.

 

It was her first night in her new room and a sense of anxiety washed over her.

 

She softly cried into her hands, her chest heaved with her sobs.

 

She kept getting images of the lab. The room where she was kept in when she wouldn’t follow directions, the lab room where she normally slept in.

 

It all made her cry harder.

 

“El?” A voice said.

 

El lifted her head, seeing Will in the doorway.

 

“Are you okay?” Will asked.

 

“Yes,” El replied. He didn’t believe her.

 

“No, you’re not,” Will remarked. She cried harder. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, walking to her bed.

 

“I keep seeing him, Will,” El revealed. “He’s in my head.”

 

Will grabbed her hand. “Who, El?”

 

“Dr. Brenner,” She meekly said. “I see his face, I hear his voice. I can even feel his hands on me.”

 

Will’s heart broke, hugging his little sister close.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Will hushed. “I’ve got you. I’m not leaving.”

 

El cried more and more, dampening Will’s shirt.

 

Will can see himself in El. He remembered being so scared of Lonnie. Lonnie in a way was his Dr. Brenner. Maybe not the same circumstances, but it was a similar upbringing for the both of them.

 

“What do I do, Will? Mom and Dad aren’t able to get a therapist for either one of us.”

 

While yes, Joyce and Hopper were always careful of their children’s safety, they weren’t able to afford a therapist.

 

“You can come to me. Or Dustin or Lucas or Mike. Or Max,” Will listed, petting El’s head. “Anyone, Ellie. You can go to anyone you know.”

 

Will gently rocked his little sister right to left. He hated when she was sad.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re not there,” Will said. “He’s not here. He’s not real.”

 

El hugged Will tightly.

 

“You can let go. You’re allowed to be upset,” Her big brother noted. “You can cry all you need to. I’m here.”

 

El sniffled and coughed, the tears falling like a waterfall.

 

“Aw, there you go,” He whispered. “There you go.”

 

Will rubbed El’s back slowly, shifting to make himself comfortable.

 

“Do you need anything?” He asked. She nodded. “What do you need?”

 

She sniffled again. “C-can you… can you sleep in here with me?”

 

El didn’t need to ask twice. Will got under the covers, and invited El into the sheets.

 

“I got you, little sis,” Will whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
